The Devastating Truth
by hopelessromantic007
Summary: What happens in New Moon when Renee comes to take Bella back with her to Florida? See what happens when Bella finally starts crying and mourning for her lost love. One shot. No ownership of Twilight


Devastating Truth

Devastating Truth

Charlie's POV

**A/N I pictured the song 'Keep Breathing' by Ingrid Michaelson playing as I wrote this. You might want to listen to it as you read this. It enhances the experience**

My beautiful daughter, she's so devastated and broken. _He_ did this to her, and I hated him for it. I was completely out of my league; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to make this bearable for her. She might have been young, but she really loved that boy. I don't know what he said to her, she won't talk or eat or move. All she does is stare out her bedroom window. It's like she's looking for something but all she sees is the rain.

As painful as it was going to be for me, Renee is coming and will be here soon. I loved her today as much as I loved her eighteen years ago. But she had moved on, she had Phil, and I was glad that she was happy…but I missed her so much. No one knows how much I wish that I could be the one she crawled into bed with every night.

A few hours later the door bell rang and my heart was soaring in the heavens and sinking into the lowest pits of hell. She was really here, but she hadn't come back for me. Bella was the one who needed help right now, so I would just have to deal with the pain later. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Where is she?" She asked quickly rushing into the house, trying to escape the rain.

"She's in her room." I responded, looking at the floor and putting my hands in my pockets. I knew how worried she was about Bella but selfishly I wanted Renee to say something along the lines of 'Hi Charlie, it's great to see you again'.

"What happened?" Worry etched into her features.

"He just left." Renee shook her head in disgust. She took a moment to collect herself and then said,

"Well I guess we should get this over with." And then she hurried up the stairs with me following close behind.

Bella was sitting with the lights off, lying on her bed. Her sheets were wrapped around her, exactly as they had been when I last checked on her. She was starring intensely out the window, but looked lost almost like she was missing something vital.

"Bella," I called out her name, she didn't respond. She hadn't moved a muscle in two days, not to eat not to sleep. All she would do was watch the window. "Honey, your mom's here." Nothing, she was still as a ghost, a fraction of a human being.

We started loading her stuff in suitcases. I was kneeling to pick up clothes from her bottom drawer, when I heard her mattress squeak. I looked up at Bella. She was standing before us with hate filled eyes. She looked like a destroyed angel, a shadow of the person she was a few days ago.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She spat at Renee. I knew that the comment wasn't directed at me, but I still flinched from the venom in her voice.

"Bella honey, I'm taking you to live with me." Renee cooed gently. Bella's eyes widened.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_." She spoke more harshly than I had ever heard. This was not my Bella, this was someone different.

"Bella honey," Renee reached for Bella, but she slapped her hand away.

"No! No, you stay away from me!" Bella was backing up towards her bed. Her hand was still outstretched and pointing at my ex-wife. I saw her bottom lip begin to tremble.

"Bella why are you acting this way? Your mom wants to help you." I whispered. Bella turned and looked at my as if I had grown a third head.

"She wants to help! Well she can't!" Bella was screaming now. There was this anger in her, like I had never seen before.

"Why Bella? Why don't you want me to help you?" Renee asked wounded from rejection.

"Because you left!" She roared. My mouth dropped, she was doing this because of me. I saw the tears form in her eyes. I started inching closer to her, taking small steps. She was so caught up in Renee she didn't even notice.

"You left him," She pointed to me, "Just like…he…left me!" Her voice broke, so did my heart. Now the tears were flowing freely for the first time and as she gasped for air she let out an agonized sob. Then she said "He's gone" and whimpered it over and over again, as if her heart didn't want to believe it.

I rushed over to her. She was my baby girl and she was in pain. I pulled her into my arms. At first she fought against my touch, but eventually she went limp in my arms. Then she just cried and cried. She sobbed and moaned in agony, and I knew that what I had suffered when Renee left was nothing of this magnitude. Sure I was angry and hurt, but Bella was destroyed, and broken to the point of no return.

I can't be sure how long we sat on her floor, me holding Bella in my arms as she cried her pain away; Renee sitting across from us crying softly at her daughter's misery. But suddenly Bella stopped shaking and crying. Her eyes were blood red but other than that she looked flat and expressionless.

"You know what he told me," She whispered, her voice husky from tears, "He told me he didn't want to be with me." Now she turned to Renee and said in a voice so empty that for the first time in a while, I wanted to cry with her "Now what could you possibly say to make that alright." **A/N Yes I am aware that Edward said that in my other story **_**What's Left of My Heart, **_**but as I have also said previously that I like when they say the same things. I think it's cute that they think the same way**

Then she stood and began placing her things back in her drawers and on top of her desk. Something had drastically changed, it was worse than when she was catatonic. She was literally dead with a beating heart. The pain was just too much for her to deal with, that she shut it off…and now there was nothing.

**Okay if you don't understand; the reason she was looking at her window is because, who always comes through her window? You betcha, Edward. Sadly at this point, he is gone! Please tell me what you guys think.**

**Over and out,**

**Hopelessromamtic007 **


End file.
